CONOCIENDO A MIS FUTUROS SUEGROS
by BuffAngel MM
Summary: Hinata se encuentra con sus futuros suegros y estos le dicen que quieren hablar con ella y conocerla… Qué querrán decirle? Pasen y lean, denle una oportunidad a esta novata. La imagen de portada es propiedad de su autor, no me pertenece.


QUERIDOS LECTORES, QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR LA OPORTUNIDAD PUES SOY NUEVA ESCRIBIENDO, YO SOY MÁS LECTORA QUE ESCRITORA PERO HOY ME ANIMÉ A ESCRIBIR, ESPERO LES GUSTE, ESTA BASTANTE DULCE EL FIC, TAL VEZ ENTREN EN COMA DIABÉTICO CUANDO LO LEAN PERO EN FIN COMENCEMOS

 **DECLAIMER:** Los personajes de NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, a mí me encantan y decidí crear una historia con ellos sin fines de lucro

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Fic meloso, tal vez un poco de OOC, mundo ninja pero con ciertas diferencias a la idealización de Kishimoto, pero muy poquitas sobre todo en el tiempo que pasaron ciertos acontecimientos.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

-diálogos de personajes-

 _-pensamientos-_

Relato normal

(Comentarios de la autora)

* * *

 **CONOCIENDO A MIS FUTUROS SUEGROS**

Hinata se encontraba entrenando junto con Kiba, Shino y Akamaru, en uno de los ataques que le lanzó Kiba pisó mal al intentar esquivarlo y resbaló del árbol en el que se encontraba, sin darle mucho tiempo para reaccionar recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza que la dejó inconsciente; al despertar se encontró con unos ojos azules como los de su querido Naruto sin embargo estos mostraban amabilidad, suavidad, paz, madurez, no como los de su querido Uzumaki que poseía una mirada pícara, risueña y todavía bastante inmadura. El hombre poseedor de aquellos ojos era rubio, con el cabello algo largo, muy apuesto, Hinata pensó que aquella persona se le hacía familiar sin embargo no recordó de quien se trataba, al terminar de detallar al rubio que se encontraba frente a ella miró a su derecha encontrándose con una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos rojos, largos que llegaban a la altura de su cintura y cuya mirada violácea con un toque pícaro e inquieto que le recordaba a la de su prometido pues en unas semanas se convertiría en la señora de Uzumaki.

El hombre le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, al notar la ausencia de sus compañeros se alarmó, activó su kekkei genkai y tomó una postura de lucha, sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que estaba segura con aquellas personas, no obstante más vale prevenir que lamentar no? El hombre sonrío dulcemente y le dijo que todo estaba bien que sus compañeros estaban sanos y salvos pero que ellos querían hablar con ella y aprovecharon ese momento para hacerlo pues querían pedirle un importante favor.

La Hyuga desactivó su byakugan y se relajó… - Soy Minato, Namikaze Minato mucho gusto – dijo el ojiazul, la muchacha al escuchar ese nombre no pudo evitar ponerse más pálida de lo que era y casi se desmaya de la impresión…. (lo raro fue que no lo hiciera) ahora todo le cuadraba, esos ojos, el cabello… sin duda era el padre de su futuro marido, el 4to Hokage, la mujer que se encontraba con él no le dio mucho tiempo de profundizar en sus pensamientos pues esta también se dirigió a ella diciendo – y yo soy Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina- en ese momento el rostro de la chica revelaba horror pues su futuro novio le había hablado de sus padres y le había comentado sus nombres - _acaso ellos no estaban muertos?-_ pensó

La pobre muchacha empezó a ponerse nerviosa pero sin embargo siendo ella una kunoichi inteligente se dijo a ella misma que debía calmarse y que debía buscar una explicación pues los fantasmas no existen, no? Ella no era de asustarse con eso, el que lo hacía era su querido rubio a quién ella tenía que tranquilizar después de ver una película de terror.

Consideró que tal vez alguien utilizó el Edo Tensei para revivir a sus difuntos futuros suegros pero... - _quién?, con qué propósito?-_ Descartó la idea al detallar su aspecto pues ellos no se veían como si fuesen revividos, ella pudo ver cómo eran estos durante la 4ta guerra ninja - _no… debe haber otra explicación-_

Mientras tanto Minato y Kushina miraba un poco divertidos como la pequeña ojiblanca cavilaba muy seria intentando dar explicación de su presencia frente a ella, no querían interrumpirla en su razonamiento para poder darle tiempo a que se acostumbre a la idea, no querían asustarla pues ellos sabían de su tendencia al desmayo cuando estos visitaban a su hiperactivo hijo de vez en cuando para supervisar que estuviera bien.

Hinata después de meditar un momento y recordar su caída llegó a la conclusión de que se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza y murió, la pobre Hyuga cayó de rodillas al piso y sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas – no puede ser morí antes de poder cumplir mi sueño de casarme con Naruto kun, yo sólo quería hacerlo feliz, darle mi amor y que ya no estuviera solo- dijo la peliazul.

En ese momento los padres del portador del Kyubi no pudieron evitar mirar con ternura a la Hyuga y sonreír, decidieron que era momento de explicar su presencia para que la chica no sufra más.

-Hinata, no estas muerta- dijo Kushina con una afable sonrisa en su rostro, la princesa Hyuga dejó de sollozar y levantó la mirada a quien llamaba su atención, Minato continuó con la explicación diciendo – aprovechamos tu inconsciencia para aparecer en tu mente para poder comunicarnos contigo, queríamos platicar antes de que te casaras con nuestro hijo-

La ojiperla miraba fijamente a las dos figuras que le hablaban y escuchaba ya un poco más calmada mientras Kushina tomaba la posta de la conversación – hemos venido a agradecerte por estar siempre al lado de nuestro hijo, te hemos visto sufrir por él, sonrojarte, desmayarte, apoyarlo y hasta acosarlo desde las sombras- Hinata en ese momento se puso roja como un tomate pues su futura suegra la estaba llamando acosadora. – No te preocupes, no te estoy juzgando, sé por lo que pasaste en tu infancia y a qué se debía tu timidez y aunque no quería que mi hijo terminara casándose con una chica rarita tengo que admitir que desde ahora me gustan las personas como tú, y doy pleno consentimiento para que contraigas matrimonio con mi bebé-

La Hyuga sonrió apenada y agradeció aunque no pudo dejar de sentirse algo triste por un momento al ser llamada rarita, nunca se libraría de ese calificativo pensó ella.

-Hinata- llamó el Namikaze, -eres una mujer muy dulce, responsable, inteligente, centrada que sabe cómo calmar a mi hijo, darle paz y tranquilidad y sobre todo el amor que nosotros no pudimos darle al morir cuando el apenas llegó a nuestras vidas, es por esto que nosotros no podemos estar más felices de que el despistado de nuestro hijo se haya dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por ti y que finalmente puedan vivir su amor, el que tanto guardaste en silencio por años para ahora poder entregárselo con libertad- Minato abrazó a su esposa y le tendió una mano a su futura nuera que seguía de rodillas en el piso, ella tomó la mano del rubio mayor, al incorporarse fue abrazada por el matrimonio, ella sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó por estar en medio de aquella pareja sintiendo un cálido abrazo que le decía que era aceptada y amada por ellos.

-Bueno querida es hora de que despiertes pues llevas mucho tiempo inconsciente y tus compañeros empiezan a preocuparse y además nuestro retoño llegó al campo de entrenamiento para llevarte a almorzar y al verte en ese estado corrió a matar a tu amigo Kyba, no quiero que mi bebé termine en la cárcel- dijo Kushina.

-Así es, muchas gracias por ser paciente con Naruto, serás una gran esposa para él y serás una excelente madre para nuestros nietos, pensándolo bien ya lo eres- dijo Minato viendo el vientre de Hinata, ella llevó sus manos a donde el Namikaze observaba y sonrío, mostrando un brillo en sus ojos color luna que reflejaban alegría profunda, añoranza, amor y ese especial resplandor que solo las mujeres que se encontraban es su estado poseían.

-Sabemos que serán muy felices y nos alegra haber podido presentarnos ante ti, expresar nuestros sentimientos y darte la bienvenida a nuestra familia. Un consejo dijo Kushina- sabemos que eres una mujer paciente y adoras a nuestro hijo, por favor no dejes de serlo, ya que después de todo nuestro hijo no deja de ser un baka y arrebatado a la hora de actuar-

-Además de celoso- agregó el 4to Hokage, -eso lo sacó de su lado materno-, este sonrió y se sonrojó ligeramente al ser codeado por su esposa que lo miraba con reproche.

Hinata se lanzó a sus suegros con algo de color carmín en sus mejillas pues ella no estaba acostumbrada a actuar así, mas no pudo resistir realizar tal acción al sentirse feliz por las palabras que ellos le profesaban.

\- Muchas gracias por aceptarme en su familia y darme su bendición para cuidar de Naruto Kun por el resto de mi vida y más allá de esta porque yo lo amo con toda mi alma y también me encantó que me hayan dado la oportunidad de conocer a mis futuros suegros-

En ese momento una luz brillante apareció y la pareja desapareció, la Hyuga abrió los ojos lentamente mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos e insultos de Naruto hacia Kyba mientras lo perseguía para matarlo por no haber sido cuidadoso en el entrenamiento y dejar a su Hime en ese estado.

-Está despertando por fin- gritó Shino para ser escuchado por ambos ninjas, estos inmediatamente se acercaron a la chica que comenzaba a sentarse apoyándose en un árbol experimentando un ligero dolor de cabeza. Naruto se abalanzó a abrazar a la bella durmiente que salía de la inconsciencia

–Estas bien amor- dijo un rubio mientras besaba a la ojiperla por todo el rostro con dulzura y acariciaba con cuidado y preocupación el sitio donde ella recibió el golpe.

-Sí Naruto Kun… estoy bien, he tenido el mejor sueño de todos- abrazó y besó a su futuro esposo con fuerza sin importarle la presencia de los miembros restantes del equipo 8. Naruto aunque sorprendido al principio por la acción de su novia, pues ella era muy tímida para hacer eso, no dudó en responderle de igual forma y así demostrar el amor que se tenían.

Mientras se abrazaban Hinata pensaba en que debía confirmar lo que Minato sama le dijo para que su felicidad y futura familia estuviera completa; a su lado Shino, Kyba y Akamaru veían un poco apenados pero dichosos a sus amigos profesándose su amor por lo que decidieron retirarse en silencio para dejar a la pareja de enamorados solos, después de todo su compañera de equipo y casi hermana quedaba en buenas manos.

 **FIN**

* * *

Bueno este ha sido mi primer Fic, espero que haya quedado decente, no he escrito nada desde mi adolescencia (creo que no era muy buena en aquellas épocas y solo escribí un par de historias bastante dramáticas por cierto) y bueno ahora puedo decir que ya soy lo suficientemente mayor como para beber alcohol en cualquier lugar del mundo jajaja y pues ando bastante oxidada.

Creo que me que me quedó muy meloso pero es que ando un tanto depre por algunos asuntos y necesitaba animarme y salió esto de mi mentecita un poco loca, perdón si encuentran faltas ortográficas y errores, traté de no cometerlos pero…. Somos humanos después de todo.

En fin… por favor si creen que lo merezco no se olviden de escribir comentarios, sugerencias, su opinión mala o bueno pero con educación para poder pulir mis futuros trabajos (espero que la inspiración y los ánimos lleguen como ahora y un poco más seguido), como dije antes yo soy más lectora que escritora así que no sé cuándo pueda escribir de nuevo.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER

Nos leemos pronto, espero… XD


End file.
